The Day They Died
by Amai Shinigami
Summary: [Seto/Jou] Some broken hearts dont have a chance to mend.


Many people where upset with the first installment of the series "Happily Never After" a.k.a. always. Many people asked me to write a second half saying that Seto and Jounouchi got to Heaven/Nirvana/The almighty what-cha-mi-call-it and got back together. I thought about it but at the same time I thought it might ruin my works as a Author in this new series of mine. But I thought because many of you did not like it I would not mind having a little contest. I decided I shall challenge my readers to see who can write a better second half to Always, it can be whatever you like, although most likely I would like a happy ending seeing as I disappointed many of you with "Always". 

Hell you can make new endings to every one of the "Happily Never After" fictions if you like, and I will pick the ones I like most and post them in a section called " Then again" or something of that sort. Don't worry credit will be given where credit is due. 

I know I can count on my readers seeing as I view them as some of the best around, and I am very flattered to have them.

Anyways. Please enjoy the second installment of Happily Never After

The Day They Died

"That's it mutt, you've lost." Kaiba snorted softly watching the thoroughly upset blond shake in anger at the name, "Your no better then a simple woman, dog boy." He waved his hand in dismissal as the other Yugi frowned.

"Don't speak to Jounouchi like that!" He stepped up, always coming to the blonds' aid. 

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Did you forget the wager of this duel, I've learned it can be rather entertaining to humiliate this dog, and once I break him, I _will_ break you Yugi Mutton." The CEO chuckled grasped Jounouchis shirt tossing him ahead watching the boy stumble for a moment before kicked him in the back. " Now crawl like the dog you are." 

Jounouchi hissed at the pain in his elbow and crawled along from the dueling area toward the Kaiba mansion. 

Yugi frowned even more; Jounouchi had come here to challenge Kaiba, as he had not been allowed to before in any of the duels for his pride. And he had lost, Yugi looked down, what could he do for his friend? He couldn't run in and save him every time, which would be as bad as Kaiba killing his pride. But Kaiba was not so bad, and there was Mokuba, unlike Otogi he knew Jounouchi would come out the same. 

__

We need to help Jounouchi! He could hear the real Yugi cry out. 

__

We will, aibou, we will. 

Then why are you not following them!

We will prepare tonight, and come for Jounouchi in the next.

--

Jounouchi hissed in pain leaning against a large oak door, honey colored eyes a little glazed over as he stared up into large sapphire tinted hues. "You didn't have to be so rough, Seto." He hissed, cupping his wounded elbow. Kaiba snorted as he pulled the other s arm up, looking over the wound on his elbow. 

"I'm sure you'll live."

"Seto!" Kaiba chuckled at that as he walked with the other boy in tow over to the bathroom in his room, sitting the blond down on the toilet. He kneeled down looking up at the blond for a moment, watching over those soft features. His gaze was returned for a moment before the blond flushed looking off to the side. Kaiba went back to work pulling out some antiseptic, dabbing the wound softly and ignoring the hissing noises the puppy let out. "That stings you know!" 

"I know," The former Priest smirked at the blonds pout as he applied a band-aid to the others elbow. "I do believe you'll live." He slowly stood, hearing a soft snort he continued. " And if you get any worse I'll take you to the vet." He chuckled inwardly at the blonde's rage as he hopped up. 

"How dare you!" Jounouchi howl slightly grasping at Kaibas shirt, but the taller of the to teens chuckled. Wrapping his arms around the smaller blond. 

Picking him up he spoke, "Such a foolish wild puppy, " Seto took a single step, and then he would then continue along towards his favorable destination. Jounouchi was squirming so much and cursing he didn't even notice the movement until he was tossed on Setos bed. "But that's just how I like them." Seto delighted in the shudder the husky tone he added to his voice affected his puppy. He crawled over the smaller boy after tossing his coat aside to the floor. 

=

__

Its funny,Seto thought._ Its so funny how you can love me so innocently. _ He felt his hands drift to grasp the undressed boys hips.

__

Its funny how I can take the last thing you have to give, your innocence. Its truly funny you trust me with it. The CEO grunted as his hips slammed into the other boys delighting in the cry that the boy below him gave. _You call yourself a warrior but you're too easy to break, Jounouchi._

He looked down upon the boy panting below him, limp. Perhaps he was a little to rough on the boy tonight? Did it matter? Seto pulled out to lie beside the blond who instantly curled up to his chest. Fingers ran down the boy's back, a soft chuckle passing his lips. He looked down feeling movement, watching eyes staring up at him. Warm, hopeful, eyes that belonged to his current lover. "What's so funny Seto?"

"Nothing, you just look… adorable like that." He watches the smile spread the other boy's lips as he curled back into his love. Those fingers once again stroking over the smaller boys back. 

__

And that's what I'll do, Jounouchi, break you.

-- --

Jounouchi rested on the couch head tilted up, eyes closed, dressed in a pair of jeans and a open jean shirt, he figured Seto had bought them for him in the night… or perhaps the morning? He sighed, it didn't matter anyways. He was bored, and Kaiba was reading. He glanced up from the lap his head was resting in, but all he could really see was the edge of Kaibas book and the points of that Jacket. "You're so boring, Seto." The blond whined.

He folded the book slowly leaning forward to set the book upon the coffee table; he would then let those sapphire pools look down at Jounouchis. "I don't see you doing anything." 

Jounouchi watched him, looking up at those blue eyes, clouded blue eyes, _shielded, always shielded. But one day I'll have him look at me through his real eyes, the ones that will tell me he really loves me. _ Jounouchi smiled poking the CEOs cheek, only to have his finger nipped at. "Do you love me, Seto?"

"Jounouchi," Kaiba sighed, " I've told you a million times I-"

"It can't hurt to tell me once more can it?" 

For a long moment they stared at each other, Seto thought he could see ever bit of hope in those golden eyes. "Yes, I love you Jounouchi." He watched the smile crawl over the innocent blonds face, as he sat up snuggling into him with a smile. " Don't look so excited." 

Jounouchi blushed softly, but only rolled his eyes snuggling closer. "Oh, cant I? Just a little?" The blond pulled back to mock pout at him.

__

So adorable…

"I suppose." 

"Good!" the blond puffed his chest out, and Kaiba snorted what sounded something like a chuckle. They both froze as a maid entered the living room, wearing the cliché uniform. 

"Master Seto, a Yugi Mutou requests your and Jounouchis presence." She stepped aside as Kaiba stood smirking, but in the process sending the wild haired blond to the floor. Jou grasped Kaibas white trench tugging his self to a stand.

"Owe… My ass…" Jounouchi rubbed his behind thoughtfully, as the stinging went away from his tumble to the floor following behind the swiftly walking Seto Kaiba. 

"You came, just as I thought you would, Yugi." Kaiba stopped signaling to Jounouchi to sit by his feet. After a second of cross glares Jounouchi did just that. "You've come to duel for the puppy have you? And what makes you think I want to."

"We both know, Kaiba, that you would want to prove yourself the better mean."

"You're mistaken Yugi, I _am_ the better man." Sapphire eyes narrowed at the shorter boy. "But I suppose, if your so egger to get that puppy back, I'll duel you. Follow me." Yugi looked to Jounouchi, who nodded signaling he was okay. He turned those violet eyes in Kaibas direction proceeding to follow Kaiba who was smirking.

__

One by one the pawns will fall… 

-

The dueling Stadiums where the same as all the others, the two sides separated by a large gap where the monsters would battle on the rising platform. Yugi stepped into his half, the red dueling platform. While Kaibas stepped into the blue platform. Jounouchi listened to the mechanics and soft grinding as the machines moved the duelists back into place. Why Kaiba bothered to duel Yugi was beyond him, Yugi never lost. Jounouchi had learned that over the years of being with his best friend, he never lost. 

__

I'll crush you, Mutou. We haven't started, and already you've fallen into my trap. 

-

The duel was a rather odd one, each boy taking the lead and then loosing it, battling each other will all they had. Kaiba growled, he did not want to loose, nor did he want an easy win he wanted to _crush_ the by for who so long had tormented him. "Yugi, I have a little secret for you, about the puppy."

"K-Kaiba… You're not going to-"

"Silence mutt!" Jounouchi frowned as he looked up at Kaiba with those scared brown orbs. Kaiba smirked a little more. 

"A secret?"

"I see curiosity doesn't escape you." Kaiba chuckled as he leaned a bit on the dueling arena, arms crossing over his chest. "You little puppy makes such a wonderful bed mate, did you know that Yugi? Or Yami rather? Or perhaps both." He chuckled. And then fell into a slight laugh at the horrified face that the two halves of Yugi both must have displayed. It was almost and entertaining as Jounouchis head lowered in shame and sadness. 

__

Does the betrayal ache Jounouchi? It almost makes me feel bad, but I will crush Yugi, and if I must use you Jounouchi so be it. I've not finished yet…

"Jounouchi! You and… Him?" Jounouchi shuddered under his friend's gaze, the hurt, the lies it was all bubbling inside the blond.

"That's not all…" Kaiba continued, causing both boys to look up with a face that displayed their wonder." No, can you believe that do is so stupid, to believe that I love him." Kaiba fell into a bough of laughter as all eyes went to Jounouchi.

__

H-he doesn't love me? Jounouchi staggered forward a few steps. Tears pooling in those honey brown eyes, spilling over quickly onto his cheeks. And dripping off his cheeks. _He doesn't love me…_ And that's when the blond hit the floor, hard. "Jounouchi!!!" Yugi cried out, ignoring all the rules and jumping from the dueling stadium down to the hard metal floor running to his friends as the empty platform and Kaibas own lowered. "Jounouchi!" He kept shaking the boy, who refused to move. 

"Its seems the puppy was as weak as I thought, fainting like a little girl." Kaiba snorted nudging the blond with his foot. Yami glared up but for the moment ignored the CEO as he continued to shake the blond, frustrated he rolled the boy over onto his back. Eyes stared to the roof teas spilling from them, "Jounouchi please Jounouchi say something!" But the boy didn't move, Yugi clutched him close, "Jounouchi! Please… Something anything…" 

__

But the boy didn't move, he wasn't going to again. Its funny how things turned out, Seto Kaiba had killed Jounouchi of a broken heart. He'd have never come to harm seeing as he didn't intentionally caused it, he hadn't even thought it possible. But he had made his own prison from that event. 

Yugi had watched Kaiba lean down yanking the body from his smaller hands and walk off with it silently.

__

That was the last time I ever spoke to Kaiba, and ever will I suppose. Yugi nudged a bit of foot with his dirt, pushing it back to its proper place away from the grass. _Seeing as Kaibas Dead. We received word perhaps a week or two after Jounouchi died, that Kaiba had taken his own life. Maybe it was guilt; maybe it was shame, and maybe even… misguided love. I guess I wont ever know now. _"Goodbye." Yugi whispered to the graves side by side, where two dragons stood tall above all other stones. _Kaiba was always a proud one…He couldn't take defeat so he made a plan, and it worked perfectly but that…_

That was the day they died.


End file.
